Things He Didn't Know
by Yamiga
Summary: Asami writes a letter to Takaba to ease the young photographers nerves. Takaba comes up with a somewhat reasonable response in of course, another letter.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so...this takes place during the first part of Pray in the Abyss, where Takaba was stuck in the stall with those ass holes. And..how he kind of his confused about how he really feels about Asami and how Asami feels about him.**

**Summary: To ease his nerves, Asami writes a letter to Takaba explaining to him how he really feels about their relationship and Takaba in general.**

* * *

"I'm too poor for your lifestyle." Takaba breathed, eating from a small canister of ramen noodles. He sat at the table, while Asami sat in the armchair, reading the newspaper. Asami knew Takaba hadn't meant for him to hear that, but he did. On the outside, Asami kept up his impassive facade, not shedding a single ounce of emotion for Takaba, but on the inside it made him crumble. He hated to think that Takaba felt this way, worthless, poor, overlooked.

By now, Asami knew that Takaba was digging his way into things that he had no business getting involved in, and that perhaps meant spying on Asami himself and clawing his way into Asami's life. Of course in doing this, it was impossible for Takaba to avoid running into either Asami's enemies or business partners. It was painful to imagine that now, Takaba was comparing himself to these people, feeling less and less whenever he did so.

It was not a part of Asami's character to show emotion, but he was human, so he felt it. Looking over his shoulder and staring at Takaba's anguished face made his heart clench. Takaba hadn't seen Asami staring, so Asami took this as a chance to reply.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Asami's voice was as calm as ever. "You're a pet, and nothing more. There is no reason for you to feel differently."

The look on Takaba's face hurt Asami more than anything, but he only smiled. Takaba grunted and stood.

"I'm going out. See you whenever."

* * *

It was ten o'clock at night when Takaba returned to the apartment. He was tired and really had no reason for being late other than just walking around the streets of Japan. The more he thought about it, the more he loathed returning to this place. He just didn't belong there...he didn't belong in Asami's world.

"I'm home." He announced, taking his shoes off and shutting the door. As expected, there was no response, meaning Asami wasn't home yet. Takaba slowly made his way to the living room, where he tossed his bags on the couch and then made way to the bathroom. However, before leaving the kitchen, something caught his eye.

There was a white envelope sitting on the table, obviously addressed to Takaba. Curious, Takaba walked over to the table and took the letter in his hands. Then, walking over to the sofa, he sat down, opened it, and began to read it.

_"Dear Takaba Akihito,_

_It has come to my attention, that your better judgement has been clouded, or perhaps your value and outlook on your existence itself. As you read this letter, I just want to make sure that we are certain on one very important aspect: You are mine. That will never change, no matter where you are, no matter what happens you will always be mine. Don't forget that because that knowledge may one day end up saving your pathetic life._

_Now to get on with the letter, and it's overall purpose._

_When you decided to stick your viewfinder into matters that did not concern you, your life changed, forever. The only one at fault for that mistake is you, Takaba, and now you are living with the consequences of your foolish actions. To think, all this could have been avoided if you hadn't been nosy._

_Your purpose now is only to please me, to do as I say and to never disappoint me. No, this letter is not to tell you that you are more than what you actually are, because you are not. You are not like me, and you never will be, my world, my life is something that someone of your background cannot even begin to understand or comprehend. In all honesty, it is better that you stay out of it. I know living with me, that is somewhat impossible, but do not attempt to concern yourself in matters that do not concern you._

_Lastly Akihito, you are perhaps the most confusing person on the face of the Earth. Never have I met a person such as yourself, that has made me question my own solid feelings. However, you making your way into my life has taught me one specific thing; how to love something, how to truly care for and love someone._

_Because of my hectic lifestyle, and your misfortunes, it may be hard for you to notice how I really feel about you, but I want to assure you that I feel something for you more than just simple property. You are more than a comrade to me, you are more than a friend, you are more than someone to relieve stress._

_You are the only person I trust, you are the only person I feel love for, and I am not ashamed to say that. I admit, it is at my own fault, that I make you feel like a lesser being and I apologize greatly for that. But you are more than what you think. You are strong, intelligent, spirited and the air you carry about you is enough to make all my worries melt away, no matter how stressed I am. Nobody in this world is able to make me feel that sense of happiness when you are around, and for that Takaba, I thank you._

_You are young and youthful, and as much as it pains me to admit it, my death is probably closer than we think. But you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and while I seem possessive over you, I only want to hang on to the happiness you grant me before my time is up. You are so kind, to stay with a man like me when we both know it is more than possible for you to find someway to escape. I applaud you for being able to put up with my personality, with my secrets, and most importantly, I applaud you for being able to put up with me._

_Lastly Takaba, I am only human, and I have enemies, enemies that I believe will hunt me down at all cost. An early death for a man such as myself is inevitable, I can only play my cards right for such a time. To ensure however, that your pathetic self does not go to waste, I have graciously transferred portions of my investments into your bank account month by month. By the time my death strikes, everything I own will automatically be transferred to your account and will be in your name. This is the best I can do, for you tolerating me._

_I love you Takaba, and I want you to know that. There will be hardships we'll face together and there will be times when you feel alone, but please know, that I will always love you, regardless of the things that seem to tear us apart._

_Be strong Takaba, like I know you are and keep looking up, I don't know what I would do if the shine in your eyes ever vanished._

_Love,_

_Asami Ryuuchii."_

Takaba was half laughing half sobbing at the very end of the letter. He didn't know what to think, other than his suspicions about how Asami felt for him were finally put at ease. He loved Asami and Asami loved him. That's all he needed to know, now he could sleep peacefully now.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! It was kind of had writing from Asami's point of view, please tell me what you think give me your honest opinions. And I do not own the finder series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hehehe! Asami is weird, there is no denying that! Anyway, I kind of forgot to add Takaba's Point of View, and I was planning on doing that a while back...Sheesh, I'm posting too many finder series fics aren't I? Should I stop? Anyway, here is Takaba's letter to Asami.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own the Finder Series.**

* * *

Takaba walked around the flat, confused and feeling dumb.

Three days had passed since he had read the letter Asami wrote for him, three days and there had been no mention of it. Hell, Takaba didn't even thank Asami...he felt so ungrateful for that. Asami took the time to write a letter and Takaba couldn't even thank him for it? Gosh...

Asami was at work by now, giving Takaba a chance to come up with something.

"I'll just write him a letter!" He proclaimed to no one. "He took the time to write one, I'll take the time to write one."

Takaba made way to his room and spent about an hour looking for paper. When finally he found it, he sat down and began to write.

Garbage... His letter so far was nothing compared to the passionate letter Asami wrote him, so like a story that didn't make the cut, Takaba crumpled it up and began again.

"Dear Asami" Nope.

"Dear Asami-chan." Nope.

"Dear Ryuichi." Nope, and very odd.

"Dear, Ryu - Ryu Chan." Just flat out rude. Asami was seven years older than Takaba, if the note was going to be horeshit, it at least had to have some respect for Asami in it.

Takaba took the deepest breath, and letting his heart take control , he began to write.

* * *

It was a stressful day at work. All Asami really wanted to do was rest.

Sudoh kept on throwing himself on Asami causing the older man to get self conscience about his personal space, as he was only used to one person touching him.

As Asami made his way further into the flat, it appeared that "one person", was already fast asleep in his room.

Asami tossed his briefcase in the armchair and made his way to the kitchen. The food had a powerful scent that drew Asami towards it like a starved dog. As he entered the kitchen, something on the counter caught his eye.

An envelope, addressed to him.

Without pondering on who wrote it, Asami opened it and took it to the living room.

_Dear Asami,_

_Oh God...this is so strange, but I just wanted you to know that I read your letter, and it managed to make me cry. Yes, you can laugh now or smile because I know that's what you're doing. You always do that, and then, there's that look you give. At first, it scared the hell out of me, now I've just learned to get used to it...Ugh, what am I doing?!_

_I just...okay, you told me what you thought about me, now it's my turn to return the favor. I'll be honest. When i first met you, I hated you AND I think we both knew that was very justified. At the time, two and two just didn't add up and well...I was just trying to get by. You came into my life and things just started to fall apart...During those times, I just...I didn't know what to feel. I didn't know what you felt for me Asami and well, I was still somewhat terrified of you , I was beginning to tear myself up because of that. During the Hong Kong incident, well I thought I was a goner, I didn't think you'd come for me. That's a lack of faith I understand, on my part and for that I'm really sorry, but what can I say?_

_Now presently, I know we have some sort of relationship, some sort of stable and established relationship despite the things that happen on the outside. Like let's say for instance, that Sudoh man...I don't want to sound like a baby, so I won't get too into depth with him. But, I think...I'll just let it all out here, it's my only chance right?_

_I feel so, inferior to you and to those you are around, I feel like I only weigh you down, like I don't belong. Sometimes, I wonder why you even keep my around, I'm such a liability, I'm clumsy and I'll admit sometimes I can be downright dumb. Just know that if ever you feel the need to kick me out because of my imperfections and negativities, I won't hold it against you._

_I really do love you Asami, like really really love you. It's so crazy, how it happened I mean, our relationship in general, but I'm pretty sure I had feelings for you before then. It's not uncommon for normal people like me to have crushes on rich people. Yes, I read about you in a few magazines before we officially met. I just thought you were downright handsome, and weird. You are a very strange person Asami, I just wanted to throw that out there. But seeing you...I just, you're like my drug, my own personal drug. I feel light headed whenever you walk in the same room that I'm in, whenever you smile or just look my way. I'm always on alert, trying to make sure I don't do something stupid in your presence, that would be awful._

_Huh...am I just rambling? Let me make this quick then._

_As much as I love you (which I do a lot), I am worried about you a hundred times more. I worry every night that you may not return home and the thought just tears me apart. Asami, it's so hard to love you knowing that anyone can easily take you from me and I have little to no control! Please be careful Asami, and I know it's pretty annoying, having a twenty four year old tell you this but...please...I love you so so much and oh God, if anything happened to you I'd die..._

_Yes, I know you have enemies...but don't submit to that fact! I know it's not that much of a problem for you but remain strong, it scares me when you acknowledge that you can die. I know that sounds stupid but...but...ugh._

_Crap, I'm crying now, the stupid paper is getting all soggy..._

_Your letter gave me the strength I needed at this time, now that I know how we feel about each other. It makes things a lot easier Asami, and thank you so much for taking that step. I only thought it would be right to return the favor._

_This whole letter probably sounds like nothing but a teenage girl confessing her love, but what the hell, I think I got my point across._

_-Akihito Takaba_

_(PS: Can we have no mention of this letter please? And would you be offended if I started calling you by your first name? I mean, we're practically married if you think about it...wait, nevermind.)_

Asami read over the letter thoroughly and smiled, he even chuckled a bit.

So Takaba did read his letter and what a response! At least now they were on equal terms on understanding and how they felt about each other. That put even Asami at ease.

However, his eyes studied the last part of the letter.

"We're practically married if you think about it." He read again and smiled.

Asami Akihito really did have a nice ring to it. Perhaps that was something Ryuichi would have to think about.

* * *

**D'aww, okay, done with that little ficlet! Hope you liked it, it was cute, heartwarming, I hope I portrayed Takaba's personality alright! Please review, tell me your thoughts.  
**


End file.
